Great Cataclysm
The Great Cataclysm was an event that occurred in 1,001 years ago. It was caused when Makuta Teridax rebelled against Mata Nui and sent him into a "deep sleep". With Mata-Nui out of the way the Brotherhood of Makuta rose to power following this event. History Planning Makuta Teridax originally thought of The Plan to control the Matoran Universe several centuries ago after hearing Tren Krom had spared Makuta Mutran's life. Thinking that this was a sign that the Makuta Species scared the entity, he decided that they should use their superior powers to claim the Matoran Universe. Makuta Miserix opposed this, resulting in the Brotherhood gathering for a vote; which Teridax won. Teridax then ordered Makuta Kojol to create the Makuta Virus 1,301 years ago. Cause 1,001 Years ago, Teridax began with the Invasion of Metru Nui or, more importantly, the Invasion of the Core Processor. After disguising himself as Turaga Dume he hired "Eliminator", Nidhiki, and Krekka to kill off the remaining Toa Mangai and the Chronicler; Kodan. However, the Toa Mangai's leader; Toa Lhikan managed to pass on six Toa Stones before his capture. This caused the Toa Metru to be created and created a threat to Teridax's Plan. In order to ensure they did not jeopardize his Grand Plan for Universal Domination, Teridax accelerated the process by placing the city's inhabiting Matoran into Matoran Pods, Teridax was able to feed Kojol's Makuta Virus into the Core Processor; which was beneath the Coliseum, and absorb the city's power. With the Matoran Universe infected with the Makuta Virus it immediately shut down and resulted in it crash-landing on Aqua Magna. As Teridax would later quote, he had sent the Great Spirit "into a deep sleep". With Mata Nui comatose due to the effects of the Makuta Virus, The Plan was then allowed to be put into action and the Brotherhood of Makuta began their domination of the Matoran Universe. Aftermath The Great Cataclysm created an immense impact that rocked the entire Matoran Universe and sent a number of islands rocketing up to the surface of Aqua Magna. Examples being Voya Nui and Mahri Nui, which were forced through a hole created in the Matoran Universe and led to a radiation leakage. This Radiation leakage resulted in the creation of Pit Mutagen. However, this also had the effect of Karda-Nui plunging into the Universe Core and Stallectite Villages being created. This also had effects on Metru Nui. As some buildings were knocked down, the Archives was damaged, leading to most of the Stasis Tubes to be damaged and allowed most of the Rahi to escape and further damage the island in the absence of the Toa Metru. The Island of Mata Nui was also formed on the surface as a result. As Mata Nui became comatose, the Matoran Universe Robot was forced to activate a camouflage system. As a result, Energized Protodermis began to pour from the Robot, which eventually caused plantlife to evolve at a dramatic rate on the rock mass. The Pit was also affected by the Great Cataclysm. As the Pit was destroyed, the prisoners escaped killed Hydraxon, and were mutated into Water-Brathers by the Pit Mutagen. Appearances *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' - Mentioned *''The Mutran Chronicles'' *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' - Mentioned *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' - Mentioned *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' - Mentioned *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' - Mentioned *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' - Mentioned *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' - Mentioned *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' *''Comic 9: Battle in the Deep'' - Mentioned *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' - Mentioned *''Mata Nui Saga'' Category:2004 Category:Events Category:Matoran Universe Category:Brotherhood of Makuta